Abomination
Abomination is the fourth episode of Teen Wolf Season 2. Synopsis The new shape-shifter strikes again, and Scott recruits a reluctant Allison to acquire a rare book in Gerard's collection. Full Recap Dr. Deaton rushes to treat Scott's wounds before the hunters return. He says he knows how to treat werewolves but doesn't know about the new creature. Deaton has just enough time to tell Scott that the Hunters will have a book listing all the creatures they've encountered. Chris Argent returns to the animal clinic with Gerard. He greets Deaton by his first name "Alan" and says he thought he had retired. The Doctor says he thought the hunters operated by a code suggesting that he knows they are doing so no longer. The hunters want to know what killed one of their comrades (see'' Ice Pick). Dr. Deaton explains the wounds saying the scratch on his neck was to paralyze while the deep gashes on his chest and abdomen were the cause of death. According to Deaton, the first scratch effected the spine by way of a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions. He says the killing wounds were caused by claws that dug in and slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease. Deaton tells Chris that he's never seen anything like it but he knows it's fast, remarkably strong and has the ability to render its victims helpless in seconds. He says they should be very afraid because in the natural world predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey and, in the case of the dead hunter, the creature didn't eat meaning whatever killed him ''only wanted to kill him. He believes that killing may be its only purpose. At the Armor Tire and Service Center, a mechanic has Stiles' Jeep up on a hydraulic lift and is standing underneath working on the vehicle. Stiles argues that he is being overcharged and the unnamed mechanic threatens to charge him even more. Stiles retreats to the waiting room but there is a sticky substance on the door handle. In the waiting area he sees a picture of the mechanic in a Beacon Hills Cyclones Lacrosse uniform. Stiles then takes out his Samsung Galaxy SII phone to text someone when his hands begin to freeze up. It is clear that his body won't do what his brain is telling it to do and he drops the phone. Through the waiting room window Stiles sees the Lizard Creature crawling down the side of his jeep which is still high in the air on the hydraulic lift. He tries to shout a warning but can't achieve much volume. He watches as the creature scratches the mechanic on the back of the neck. Stiles tries to move but falls to the floor paralyzed. The mechanic also falls to the garage floor, and after the creature slices through the hydraulic line, Stiles' jeep begins to slowly descend on top him. Stiles manages to dial 911 but can do nothing else except watch as the mechanic cries for help and then is crushed to death. The creature comes up to the glass door of the waiting area and hisses at him. At 8:55 PM Allison gets into her car, she breathes fog on to the window and "9 PM" becomes visible on the window. She looks down at the clock and when she looks back up her grandfather is standing outside the car. Gerard wants to talk. At the same time Scott is waiting in the woods for Allison. He looks at his phone (also the Samsung Galaxy S) and the time is 09:00 pm. Back at Allison's, Gerard reaches in his jacket pocket and a leather bound book drops to the ground. Allison retrieves it and he says he would be lost without it. The old man then takes a handful of pills saying he takes a cocktail of pharmaceuticals three times a day. He then launches into a speech about how Allison must trust her family. He defends Kate's actions and says Allison reminds him of her. He predicts that Allison will be placed in a situation where she will have to question the trust of even her closest friends and that the trust you never question is family. He then asks if he can trust her. He is unhappy with her quiet "yeah" response and shouts at her to speak with conviction "Yes or No" to which she responds "Yes". At the garage, Stiles lies to his father, Sheriff Stilinski about what happened to the mechanic saying he walked in and found him under the jeep. His father presses him asking if Stiles saw someone do it and if he is afraid that they will retaliate against him if he tells. Stiles lies again saying he didn't see anything at all. His father says they're impounding the jeep as evidence and Stiles asks him to make sure they wash the mechanic off it before they return it to him. In the woods, Allison arrives for her rendezvous with Scott but instead finds a note etched in chalk on a rock, "COULDNT WAIT MISSED U". At the garage, Scott arrives to pick up Stiles. Stiles explains that the creature isn't like Scott. That it's eyes are reptilian. He says the creature seemed familiar like someone you know wearing a Halloween mask. The next day at Derek's lair, Isaac runs and attacks Derek who fends him off easily. The attack is repeated as Boyd sits on the stairs watching. Then Erica tries to jump Derek and is dispatched easily. Derek asks them for something unpredictable and Erica jumps up, straddles him and kisses him passionately on the mouth. Derek scolds her telling her to never do it again because he has someone else in mind for her. When Isaac complains about his injuries, Derek breaks his arm. He explains that he is not teaching the young betas how to fight. He is teaching them how to survive. Derek says the hunters are planning something and they have to beware the new creature too so he is trying to teach them everything he knows quickly. Lydia's mother comes in to wake her explaining that she will be late for her counseling session at school. Lydia hides under the covers saying she doesn't want to go. Her mom pulls back the duvet and finds it covered with blood. Lydia's hands are covered with cuts and they look up to find a mirror on a dresser smashed. Lydia doesn't seem to remember smashing the mirror. At school, Lydia hides the cuts on her hands with some pink gloves. She's sat in a waiting area with an unidentified male student who tries to strike up a conversation with her about why they are both at the councilors, she shuts him down saying she has an acute phobia of people prying into her personal life. He calls her cute but narcissistic. In the hallway, Stiles seems to be pouring his heart out to Scott. He says how sorry he is and how he's trying and how they will get through this and that he knows they will because he loves Scott. Then he breaks down, apparently the entire exchange was a message from Allison that Stiles was supposed to relay to Scott. He says he can't play messenger between them anymore. Scott says he must continue as he is the only one that both of them can trust. Scott then explains what Dr. Deaton told him about the hunters book of creatures. Stiles supplies a name for the book calling it a bestiary which Scott confuses with bestiality. In the Guidance Councilor's office, Lydia questions Ms. Morrell's nationality and qualifications. She is French-Canadian and has Masters in Behavioral Psychology and has done over 300 hours of field work. Lydia says her friends have been supportive about her injuries and other recent experiences and that she trusts them implicitly. She then quotes Peter Hale (see Co-Captain) pointing out that sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most. When questioned about the statement, Lydia she doesn't know where it came from. She says maybe she heard it somewhere. In the Cyclone's locker room, Jackson gives Danny the memory card from Matt's camera and asks him to increase the resolution on it. When Jackson explains that it is video of him in bed (see Shape Shifted) Danny reminds him that he isn't his type. Jackson quips back that he's everyone's type. Stiles then runs back and forth between Allison and Scott trying to plan how best to find Gerard's Bestiary. Allison says it's likely in his office. Then, to an exhausted Stiles, she explains that her parents check every call, text message and email she sends so he must continue to play messenger. At the lacrosse game, Danny shows up with Matt in tow. He's asked the camera's owner to look over the footage and while Jackson is angry at first he becomes excited when they explain that about 2 hours of footage has been edited out of the camera's memory. This means that for two hours there is no record of what Jackson was doing on the night of the last full moon. During the game BHHS players are getting pounded by a huge, burly player named Eddie Abramowitz. Stiles says his nickname is "The Abomination". Jackson urges Scott to wolf out and take Abramowitz down but Scott says he can't since Gerard is sitting in the stands watching. Allison fakes being cold to get Gerard's coat and finds the keys to his office in his pocket. She passes them to Stiles who leaves the game. As another wounded player is removed on a stretcher, Matt returns with his Cannon camera in hand. He asks Melissa McCall if the injured student is hers. She says her is still on the field but she wishes he would have stuck with Tennis. She asks him if he is with the yearbook. He says no he just takes pictures and we see that he's taken an extreme closeup shot of Allison. On his way to Gerard's office, Stiles sees Lydia sitting in her car crying. He tries to comfort her by saying she looks very beautiful when she cries. He then remembers his mission and promises to return. On the field, Coach Finstock finds himself one player short due to injuries. He turns to the crowd and spies Boyd sitting with Erica. She protests that Derek won't like him getting involved but Boyd wants to play and joins the team. In Gerard's office, Stiles finds nothing but is then surprised by Erica. In the game, Boyd is tearing up the field. He knocks Abramowitz on his ass and then his eyes wolf out. Erica drags Stiles by the ear to the school swimming pool. Derek is waiting and demands to know what Stiles knows about the creature. Stiles lies and says he saw nothing. Scott tells Boyd he has to get off the field due to his eyes but Boyd refuses. Scott scores on the next play but breaks his leg in the process. Everyone rushes on to the field expecting to find Scott with a broken leg but his werewolf healing kicks in and he is on his feet quickly. Gerard is among those who heard the leg break. After a threat from Derek, Stiles describes what he saw at the garage and as he does the creature begins to crawl down the wall behind him. It knocks Erica into a wall and she is out cold. Derek turns to tell Stiles to run and the creature scratches his neck. Stiles then helps Derek limp away. With the creature close behind Stiles drops his phone and lets go of Derek to retrieve it. Before he can, Derek falls in the pool and Stiles jumps in after. Stiles holds a now paralyzed Derek afloat while the creature stalks around the edge of the pool. Chris and Victoria Argent are preparing for dinner when Gerard and Allison show up with Scott in tow. They are both speechless. The dinner is punctuated by long awkward silences broken only by Gerard's seemingly naive questions about why Scott and Allison broke up. This leads to a discussion of passionate love, Romeo and Juliet and ritual suicide. Later, in the kitchen, Chris pins Scott to the fridge and warns him about what would happen is Gerard figures out that he is a werewolf. It seems Derek and Stiles are safe as long as they stay in the pool. The creature stuck its claw in and jumped back as if it had been burned. Scott and Allison excuse themselves from dinner and start searching Gerard's room for the bestiary. They find a safe with a combination lock and Scott uses his enhanced werewolf hearing to work out the combination. Inside they find the leather bound book Allison saw earlier but it turns out to be a cookbook. After holding up Derek in the pool for two hours, Stiles drops him and dashes for his phone. He gets it just ahead of the creatures claws and manages to call Scott. The phone ringing causes Allison to fear that they will be caught in Gerard's room. Scott answers the phone and almost instantly hangs up not realizing that his friend is in danger. Realizing that the bestiary may be in digital form, Allison remembers the flash drive on Gerard's key ring. Scott races back to the school and hears the creatures roar. Stiles retrieves Derek from the bottom of the pool and exhausted makes for one of the handles near a diving platform. His hand is slipping but then both he and Derek are grabbed and lifted out of the pool. Scott, completely wolfed out, is on the diving platform and lets out a tremendous growl. The werewolf and the lizard creature fight and it seems the new beast has the upper claw until Scott grabs a piece of broken mirror and the creature catches sight of its reflection. This seems to confuse and frighten it and it runs away. In the parking lot, Stiles and Scott boot up the bestiary flash drive but it is in a language that it doesn't recognize. Derek says the creature is a Kanima. He figured it out when it was confused by it's own reflection. Derek says it doesn't know what or who it is. He says it is a shapeshifter like werewolves but that it's not right. Stiles suggests the word 'abomination'. Scott urges Derek to work with him to fight the creature suggesting that also enlists the Argent's aid to combat it. Derek swears he will find it and kill it. Scott arrives at the hospital to pick up his mom from work. Gerard surprises him and sticks a big knife in his gut. He twists the blade and claims he was only playing the part of a doddering old grandfather but that he actually knows the score. He then threatens to kill Scott's mother if the boy doesn't agree to do a favor for him. Soundtrack * Datsik & Infected Mushroom - "Evilution" :: Scene: Erica and Isaac launch themselves at Derek. * Jordan Klassen - "Sweet Chariot" :: Scene: Lydia talks to boy at the doctor's waiting room. * Jordan Klassen - "A Thousand Parasailors" :: Scene: Stiles deliveres Allison's message to Scott. * Katie Costello - "A Beautiful Mystery" :: Scene: Stiles runs messages back and forth between Scott and Allison. * Wolfgang Gartner - "There and Back" :: Scene: Lacross game. * Hannah Georgas - "Chit Chat" :: Scene: Stiles and Lydia talk. * Barbouze - "There Will Be Blood" :: Scene: Coach asks Boyd to play. * Gold Fields - "Moves" :: Scene: Boyd plays lacross. * The Filthy Pillows - "Bass Go" :: Scene: Argents at dinner table. Gallery Abomination1.jpg Abomination10.jpg Abomination11.jpg Abomination12.jpg Abomination14.jpg Abomination15.jpg Abomination16.jpg Abomination17.jpg Abomination18.jpg Abomination19.jpg Abomination2.jpg Abomination20.jpg Abomination4.jpg Abomination6.jpg Abomination7.jpg Abomination8.jpg Abomination9.jpg Abominationshifterjackson.png Abominationshifter.png Video Ep4Special Ep4tease Category:Episodes